


Day 30 - Doing Something Hot

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Sacrifice, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Sacrifice, Dean is left wondering what he can do to help Castiel and coming up with nothing. It is Castiel who takes the first step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 30 - Doing Something Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did it! Made it through the challenge! I want to thank each and every one of you who have taken the time to read the stories and/or have followed the series as it progressed. This has been a great experience for me as a writer and I've enjoyed it immensely as well as reading over the wonderful comments and feedback I've received. So, today's fic is a gift from me, to all of you and I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I have writing it. Thank you all so much! <3
> 
> As a bit of a side note to this story, I've written it as if Dean and Castiel had already been together at one point before the events of season six took place and resulted in a separation between them. They haven't been together since aside from the events that occurred in the series until this story takes place.

It was really sad that Dean had been going stir-crazy enough to want to repaint one of the bunker’s old storage rooms. Extremely sad. But it had eaten up an entire day while Sam recovered from the Trials and Castiel remained locked away in his room, refusing to come out except to grudgingly eat and use the restroom.

Time had passed, but his thoughts had remained despite his efforts to distract himself. Sam was on the mend, so Dean was able to breathe a little sigh of relief that his brother was going to be fine given time and rest. But Castiel was another story.

The former angel hadn’t taken well to his new status as a human. Dean had tried to help despite their rocky experiences over the last few years, but Castiel didn’t show any intentions of ending his self-imposed exile to his bedroom.

Dean was left with no idea of how to help Castiel and it bothered him immensely. He’d put off hunting with his brother recovering and a new human being to deal with. There was just too much on his plate with Sam and Cas being the way that they were.

So Dean had to find ways to pass the time when Sam was asleep and Castiel was closed off from the outside world, hence his recent spree of fixing up the bunker where it was needed. The paint was drying on the walls after a day of work and the hunter was desperately in need of a shower. He had bits of dried paint all over his skin and in his hair.

Once he cleaned up all the brushes and put away the supplies, he headed for the bathroom, snagging a towel as he went. His thoughts lingered on the fallen angel, however, and his shoulders were slumped because of it.

Despite everything, he’d never stopped loving Cas. Even when their relationship had fallen apart and Dean had felt hurt and betrayed by Castiel’s actions when he dealt with Crowley behind the Winchesters’ backs. It had hurt so damn much, but now, when Dean wanted to bridge the gap between them finally and try to help Cas, the former angel was resistant.

Dean closed the door to the bathroom behind him, stripping the old clothing he’d worn to paint in and tossing them onto the floor. It took seconds to turn on the tap and adjust the temperature to where he wanted it. All the while, his thoughts continued to circulate around Castiel.

As he stepped under the spray from the showerhead, Dean sighed both in relief, but also quiet frustration. He missed Cas. He could finally admit it to himself. It didn’t make things any easier when Castiel was locked away in a prison of his own making, however. There had to be a way to get through to him, though. Dean was afraid of the possibility that there wouldn’t be.

The hunter lowered his head, letting the water pour over it and slide down his body in hot rivulets, his eyes closed against the moisture. He braced his hands against the tiled wall, fingers curled into a fists. This wasn’t like a demon or some other supernatural being. He couldn’t just gank the bastard and move on. All he could think to do was to keep chipping away at Castiel’s walls until he hopefully had a breakthrough. He’d just have to keep at it.

The quiet click of the bathroom door opening and closing had him lifting his head up quickly, blinking back stray drops of water as he glanced toward the shower curtain. There was only one person who would enter the bathroom while he was in the shower like this and he found himself rather annoyed that there hadn’t even been a knock on the door first.

“Dude, you couldn’t wait five minutes to take a piss?” he asked, expecting his brother’s voice to snap a retort seconds later, but it wasn’t Sam who responded.

The curtain pulled back from the end of the tub and Dean was left staring into a pair of blue eyes that carried such a broken look in them that it left the hunter reeling. He forgot then that he was naked and had been in the middle of a shower, turning to face the former angel fully. Castiel had left his room. He’d been the one to approach Dean. It was enough to almost make him reel for a moment, but he gave the other man his complete attention.

“Dean,” Cas murmured, voice so much quieter than it had ever been and barely heard over the rushing water. It was the first time Castiel had spoken directly to him in weeks and Dean felt the weight that had been on his shoulders since Cas had turned up at the bunker human and broken ease a little.

Castiel fell silent after uttering the hunter’s name, as if even that single word spoken had been more difficult a task than all the trials of closing Heaven and Hell combined. But there was a wealth of emotion in those eyes that spoke for him where words could not. There was so much regret and pain, so much guilt and self-loathing. For Dean it was almost like looking at himself when he was at his worst. It was the other emotions he saw there that had him holding out his hand to his angel.

Because, despite all of those emotions that weighed Castiel down to the point of breaking, there was still love. Something Dean hadn’t seen in those blue eyes when they looked at him for a very long time. It fueled the dying embers that had been Dean’s hope and he waited while Castiel silently shed his clothing and let it fall to the floor with Dean’s.

Then that calloused hand was in his once more for the first time in years and it made him ache in ways he didn’t even want to try to express. Such a simple touch, but it had been so dearly missed. It was the tears in Castiel’s eyes and his halted words that followed that truly wrecked Dean.

“Dean, I-. I’m so...so sorry. I-. I haven’t… I can’t function like this. I-. I don’t know how,” Cas said, his voice thick, but still so quiet, as if afraid to truly speak at all.

Dean’s answer was to give a gentle tug on Castiel’s hand, guiding the other man into the tub with him. Then he stepped closer, winding his arms around that slender frame. God, he wanted to stay there for the rest of his life, feeling that much beloved body pressed to his, skin to skin. “Shhh,” he hushed, letting his hand slide over the damp skin of Castiel’s back in a soothing caress. “You’re not alone. You don’t have to go through any of this alone. I’m right here with you and I always will be.”

He felt rather than heard Castiel’s breath catch, felt the former angel’s arms wind around him tightly. With that embrace returned, Dean felt hope build into a flame within him. The weak point in the wall had been found. Now he just had to get through it fully and he prayed that he could even though he knew no one was listening anymore.

Castiel’s body was shivering against his and Dean shifted them so the shorter man was beneath the hot water, letting it warm him in ways that Dean couldn’t. Dean lifted his hands to his angel’s face, framing it between his palms and waiting for those blue eyes to look at him again before he spoke.

“Every step of the way, Cas. You wanna learn to walk again, I’ll be there to hold your hand. Whatever it takes, man. We’ll get through this, but we’ll do it together. Okay?” he said, thumbs stroking gently over Castiel’s skin, the stubble on his jaw scratching against Dean’s hands.

And there, with his words, was the flame of hope in Castiel’s blue eyes that mirrored Dean’s own. Redemption was unnecessary with Dean and his words proved it. He was already forgiven. More than that, he was still loved. The greatest miracle that Castiel had ever witnessed, in all his countless years, was the fact that Dean Winchester stood here before him and looked at him with love that had never faded despite all the obstacles that sought to break it. It gave him strength as well as faith, two things he’d sorely missed and felt incomplete without, but Dean always had completed him in so many ways. 

There was regret and guilt still for the things that had happened between them, but it had no place here. Not now. Not in the presence of something so sacred to his very being. It would remain within his heart for some time to come, he knew, but for now… Now all that mattered was Dean. As it always should have been.

Castiel lifted a hand that shook slightly, resting it against Dean’s cheek. Rather than offer another apology, instead he said the words that Dean knew would forever be etched into his memory, in Castiel’s rough, quiet voice. “I love you.”

Dean closed his eyes, allowed himself a moment to savor the words he’d missed so much before he returned them, just as quietly before turning his head to softly kiss his angel’s palm. “I love you, too, Cas. I never stopped.”

Dean hadn’t yet opened his eyes, but he did when he felt the other man shift, then a pair of soft, chapped lips pressed to his own. He felt that kiss with all he was and found himself gripping Castiel’s shoulders when the former angel tried to pull back.

“No,” he whispered against Castiel’s mouth, his hand shifting from Castiel’s shoulder to the back of his head. “No, you don’t get to pull away from me again.”

With that quietly murmured ultimatum, he closed the short distance between their lips again, loving how perfectly their bodies slotted together when they pressed against each other. Dean let one arm drop down to wrap around Castiel’s waist while the other remained with his hand at the back of Castiel’s head, fingers threaded through the dark strands of his hair.

Castiel brought a hand up to the nape of Dean’s neck, letting his free hand rest on Dean’s shoulder where his handprint used to be. Then the dam broke and the former angel had barely moments to hear the hunter’s groan at his touch _there_ before he was pressed to the cold tile of the shower wall. He yelped into the kiss at the sudden cold against his back but it quickly shifted into a soft moan.

Dean wasted no time letting his tongue dart in when Castiel’s lips parted, seeking to taste and relearn his lover’s mouth with an eagerness he hadn’t felt in years. Cas was human now, but to Dean, he still tasted the same and the hunter relished knowing it. 

Their tongues played in that kiss while their hands roamed over slickened flesh. Too long. It had been too damn long since either of them felt this, felt each other. And both silently swore such a thing would never happen again. Neither could bear another separation the likes of which they’d endured these past couple of years.

Castiel leaned his head back against the shower wall, his eyes closed. A groan escaped him as Dean took the invitation for what it was, trailing his mouth heatedly across the soft flesh of his lover’s neck that Castiel so willingly offered. The former angel’s hands shifted to thread his fingers through Dean’s golden brown hair, gripping firmly enough that Dean felt a slight pull at his scalp but wasn’t bothered by it in the least. He merely busied himself with kissing and licking every bit of flesh that he could reach, his hips rolling lazily into Castiel’s as he did.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered breathlessly, but any further words he would have uttered were lost when Dean’s mouth trailed lower still, licking up the droplets of water that littered his lover’s collarbones and chest. Then the hunter’s lips reached one of Castiel’s nipples and closed around it, teasing with his tongue and teeth and earning a keening cry from Cas for his efforts.

“Dean, please,” Cas said, attempting speech once more. “It’s been too long, I can’t-” His words ended in a low moan as Dean’s hand curled around his rigid length, giving it a slow stroke. “Dean!” Cas’ back arched against the wall with his cry of Dean’s name, hips jerking forward with the motion to thrust into the hunter’s loose grip.

“No!” Castiel’s cry caught Dean off guard just as much as the sudden and strong grip on his wrist to halt the movements of his hand did. “Dean. I can’t. I won’t last. Please, I need you. I need you inside of me, please.” The pleas were quiet but firm between soft kisses pressed along Dean’s cheek and jaw, so sincere and desperate that he was powerless to do anything but give into his lover’s needs.

The water pelted his back as he turned Castiel so the former angel could brace his hands against the back wall of the shower. Dean reached for a bottle of shower gel, using the substance to slick up his fingers. He moved in close to Castiel, letting his mouth trail across the other man’s shoulders as he carefully pressed his index finger into him. 

Castiel gave a shuddering moan at the slow burn, lowering his head enough to rest his forehead against the cool tile, his eyes closed. He spread his legs further apart, shivering as that finger slowly filled him and stretched the tight muscles within. 

Dean listened closely for any signs of pain as he slowly worked that finger in and out of his lover’s body, sucking a mark onto Castiel’s back as he worked toward preparing him for what was to come. Only when he felt Cas was ready for more did he add in a second finger.

The burn was a little more intense with the addition of a second digit, but Castiel breathed through it, his hands fisted on either side of his head against the wall. He hissed through his teeth at the sensation, but lifted his head enough to shake it when Dean immediately stopped.

“No, don’t stop,” he said breathlessly, willing his body to relax as Dean continued on. Once both fingers were completely inside, Dean paused only briefly to give Castiel a moment before beginning to scissor those two fingers within his lover’s body, to further stretch him. 

Castiel groaned, letting his head fall back. His blue eyes remained closed, the ends of his dark hair tickling Dean’s face as he watched the former angel’s reactions to his movements. He savored the full-bodied shudders and cries each time he managed to hit Castiel’s prostate as well, but despite his own wants, he would make this as painless for Castiel as possible.

Only when Castiel was pushing himself back onto those two fingers did Dean feel he was ready for a third. He curled all three immediately once they were completely inside of Cas, relentlessly massaging his prostate. The way Castiel writhed against the wall in response made Dean have to reach down with his free hand to curl tightly around the base of his cock to ward off the orgasm that threatened. No, not yet. He wasn’t willing to come until he’d made Castiel completely fall apart in his arms. Dean wouldn’t settle for anything less.

“Dean, please,” Castiel pleaded again, panting, shuddering as Dean’s fingers continued their assault. His legs were unsteady to the point Dean thought he might end up having to hold him up, but he had mercy and removed his fingers though he couldn’t help the small smile when Castiel gave a sound filled with disappointment at the withdrawal. 

“Shh, don’t worry, Cas. I’ll take care of you.” Both men knew he meant far more than Castiel’s arousal with his words and the gentle kiss pressed to the back of Cas’ neck as Dean slicked himself up with more shower gel.

Dean shifted to line himself up fully behind Castiel, ignoring the dropping temperature of the water pouring from the showerhead as he carefully pressed against the other man’s entrance then slowly began pushing inside. Once the head was in fully, Dean had to pause to try to keep himself under control rather than just mindlessly thrusting his way to orgasm. 

Gritting his teeth when Castiel clenched around him, Dean slowly moved once more, entering Castiel until he was completely sheathed within his lover’s tight heat. The sensation almost had him fall to his knees, his own legs becoming unsteady. It had been so damned long. And it felt like coming home.

He held still once he was completely inside of Castiel, his arms winding around that slender waist and holding his lover tightly with Cas’ back pressed to his chest, the former angel’s hands braced on the wall. Castiel was shaking, but Dean suspected it was not from pain. This, in its own way, was a huge step for both of them. It wasn’t merely sex or a need to escape from all that they’d endured the last few years. It was a start toward healing as well as a new beginning that both of them had craved without daring to hope for.

They’d both made mistakes, both been too stubborn for their own good. And both men could easily admit that. But there was no longer a place for their hurt or anger here. Now all they needed was each other and were finally allowing themselves to have what they so desperately craved. The rest would come in time and they could face whatever problems life threw at them together.

Castiel had had enough time to adjust to Dean being inside of him, though, and ground his hips back against Dean’s, feeling the hunter move within him with a low, pleased groan at the sensation of being filled, of being complete. Dean was only too happy to take that as his indicator to move and began shallowly thrusting into his lover’s body, the slow drag of tight muscles against his shaft glorious.

“Faster. Harder, Dean, please.” His lover’s pleas were delicious as was the way he continually pressed himself back against Dean’s hips to meet every thrust, body open and eager for all that his hunter could give him. Once more, Dean gave in, and soon the bathroom was filled with the sounds of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh.

Castiel’s eyes were clenched tightly shut as he let his head fall back onto Dean’s shoulder despite the slightly awkward angle, though his hands remained fisted against the wall as Dean filled him over and over with his length, seeking once more to aim for the other man’s prostate. It would bring about his orgasm faster, but Dean didn’t think he could last long anyway given the circumstances. 

Dean lowered his head, biting and sucking at Castiel’s neck as he thrust his hips just as hard and fast as his lover needed, uncaring if he left any marks on that pale skin. Let the world know that this was his angel, regardless of whether or not Castiel was human now. His and no one else’s. They’d been through too goddamned much to let anything else come between them.

Castiel encouraged him with every moan and cry, left hand lifting to the back of Dean’s head, gripping his hair and keeping the hunter’s mouth at his neck. Silent permission to mark and claim the former angel in every way possible. 

His reward was Dean’s hand snaking down between them to curl around Castiel’s erection and stroke it in time with each thrust of his hips, his own sounds of pleasure given to Castiel’s skin as his mouth wandered along his neck and jaw. 

“Let go for me, Cas. I’ve got you,” he murmured into the soft shell of his lover’s ear, knowing neither one of them would be able to hold out for much longer. The warmth pooling in Dean’s lower body was enough of an indicator for him that, no matter how much he wanted this to last, if he wanted Castiel to orgasm with him, it would have to be now. “I love you, Castiel…”

The words had always been Castiel’s trigger and now was no different. His lover came with a keening wail, body bucking and writhing against Dean’s as the hunter felt the warmth of Castiel’s release on his hand, knowing the wall was splattered with it as well. The vice-like clenching around his own aching erection along with seeing his lover climax was enough to send Dean hurtling over that edge with him, filling him with his own release until they both slumped against the wall, panting.

Movement would have to be achieved, but for the moment, both seemed perfectly happy to lean against the wall, pressed tightly together as their hearts raced. Castiel let his head rest against Dean’s, blue eyes closed, lightly nuzzling his stubbled cheek against the hunter’s and earning a soft but tired smile in response.

“I love you,” Cas whispered in return for Dean’s earlier words, content to remain in his hunter’s arms. Though the hot water finally running out was enough indication that they needed to get out of the shower. Dean was reluctant to let go of Castiel, but he did so in order to turn off the shower then step out onto the rug in front of the tub. He reached for a towel and turned to wrap it around Castiel then grabbed one for himself to wrap around his waist.

He’d have to take a shower again later to actually get clean since he hadn’t bathed like he’d meant to, but Dean didn’t mind. Instead, he helped Cas out of the tub then curled his arms around his lover once more, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “It’ll be okay. We’ll get through this,” he murmured against Castiel’s skin.

“I believe you,” Castiel responded quietly, lifting a hand to Dean’s cheek as a small smile curled his lips. It was barely there, but it was still a smile and Dean would take it. It was just another step on that road to healing. He didn’t know if they’d ever fully heal, but every little bit counted by Dean’s way of thinking.

He kissed Castiel’s hand, then kept it held in his as he exited the bathroom to guide Castiel back to his room. Once inside, he closed the door behind them and reached for the towel at Castiel’s waist. To the former angel’s surprise, Dean gently worked at scrubbing the lingering water from the shower off of his skin and out of his hair until it was merely damp and lying flat against his head.

Dean walked over to his dresser and pulled out an old t-shirt and a pair of loose grey sweatpants, then approached his lover once more to dress him in the garments he’d chosen. Castiel said nothing in way of protest. He saw the gestures for what they were. Dean taking care of him. Because that was what Dean did. It was who Dean was. And it warmed Castiel’s troubled heart like nothing else could to be so presented with the evidence of Dean’s love for him.

Once he had Castiel dressed, he tended to himself, drying off briskly and putting on some clothing of his own. Then he pulled Castiel toward the bed after tossing both towels into his hamper and laid him down on the memory foam mattress, crawling in beside him seconds later.

Dean pulled the covers up over the both of them, his arms winding around his lover once more afterward, a kiss pressed softly to his neck and the mark he found there. “Sleep. I’ll be right here with you.” Dean couldn’t promise that everything would be all right. They both knew their lives were far too unpredictable for that, but that was something he could promise. That he would be there when his lover woke and would be there every chance he got.

Nestling himself further into Dean’s embrace, Castiel let his eyes slip closed, reassured by Dean’s warmth and presence in a way he hadn’t allowed himself to be in years. It was enough to drag him down quickly into much-needed rest, but he had no fear of nightmares this night. His hunter would keep him safe.

In the end, they would always have each other and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
